Your Place or Mine?
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: For some reason, I'm suddenly glad that I got this taxi. Doug/OC Smut! Please Review! :


As my taxi slowed down at a spot which I knew was no-where near my destination, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit scared. As the black taxi door to the left of me opened, I felt a cold breeze cover over me. I pulled at my opened hoodie, making it hug tighter around my body. I dared to look at the mysterious person who I was now sharing a cab with. He muttered an address, which fortunately was in the same road as me. The driver pointed that out before continuing to our destination. I heard the man shuffle a bit before noting that he had put earphones in. I could slightly make out the tune of "The heart never lies" by McFly, and I smirked. If there were no one around right now, I'd be belting out the tune, occasionally going off key considering I wasn't a professional. I decided to chance a look at my other passenger.

My heart stopped as I looked up into the eyes of the Dougie Poynter. His beautiful blue orbs had a light sparkle of mis-adventure and optimism. His soft looking pink lips were pulled into a smirk. His sandy blonde was in its usual style and it was difficult to stop myself from reaching over and touching it. His t-shirt was the flying cat one from his own clothing line Saint Kidd, and it was loose around his toned stomach. His skin was lightly tanned, so I couldn't tell if it was natural or fake. His grey hoodie was the next layer and over the top of that was a denim jacket. It made me think how he could deal with that many layers at this time of the year. His black skinny jeans, which looked like the pair I was wearing, hung loosely around his thin hips and his shoes were baby blue vans. The ends of his jeans had been rolled up to show off his ankles, which I happened to notice that he did alot. After scanning over him with my eyes, I turned away slightly embarrassed.

I felt under dressed in the presence of a superstar. I was sporting a blue hoodie, the white strings tied together in a bow. Underneath my hoodie, I had a t-shirt which had a handprint on it; the colours were multiple. My skinny jeans looked exactly like Dougie's and on my feet were purple vans. I had my moustache necklace on, which whenever we went over a bump would bounce against my chest. I only had one ear pierced and it was stretched but I kept it at 4 so it wasn't huge. My hair was a deep morello cherry red, and was completely straight. My side fringe would occasionally fall in my eyes so I'd have to flick it away. I kept my make up light and natural.

I shuffled my feet around lightly before playing with my pacman nail art which I had done earlier this morning. I felt a pair of eyes burning themselves into me whilst I twiddled my thumbs. I heard a small cough as if he wanted my attention. I made the huge mistake by looking up and deep into his eyes.

"Wow" Was all he said. My cheeks had lit up with a light pink blush.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I said, brushing my fingers over my cheeks, feeling a gentle heat radiate from them.

"No, it's just... Your eyes. Their so green and beautiful. Oh sorry I must seem crazy, the names Dougie Poynter" He said, stretching out his left hand, his right one still clutching his iPod even though it was now turned off. I lifted my own right hand and shook his gently. He smiled before speaking again.

"Are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess?" We both chuckled before smiling at each other sweetly.

"It's April... My name's April. Oh and by the way, I already know who you are. I mean McFly are like the hottest boy band around right now!"I said before turning away slightly embarrassed at my little outburst. "Sorry about that" I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse. So... who's your favourite? Just don't say Harry or I might have to jump out of this cab now" He laughed before looking seriously at me.

I already knew who my favourite was, but it would be quite embarrassing saying who especially as he was sitting next to me. "Erm... I don't have a favourite. Your all equally good" I managed to make it sound convincing but somehow I didn't think he was buying it.

"Oh come on... Everyone has there favourite! I don't mind if it's not me honestly" He said, giving me his usual smile which turned my insides to jelly.

"Well... It's you" I looked down at my lap so he wouldn't notice the blush covering my cheeks. I could hear him giggle lightly. His hand moved my hair away from my face before tucking it behind my ear. That little touch sent electric impulses through my whole body.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you. You look very beautiful yourself" He said, a blush of his own appearing on his smooth cheeks. I turned to him before smiling.

"Nice piercing by the way, It's an owl!" He pointed out, making me chuckle for the hundredth time that day. He was just so cute and easily amused.

"Thank you. So where are you off to? I mean I thought you'd be in the studio rehearsing or whatever it is that bands do" I asked, just making conversation.

"Rehearsal is all done for this week. And I've got next week off. I'm actually just off home. You?" He asks, before gesturing for me to speak.

"Same as you actually. Just heading off home. I'm just thinking how weird it is to live on the same road as you and I never knew" I said giggling. He giggled too before shoving his iPod in his bag.

"Won't be needing this now I have you to talk to. I must say, it's not the first time I've seen you. I don't stalk you or anything. I just remember one evening I came back from rehearsing at Tom's and you came back at the same time. Looked like you had been to your school prom or something. I nearly came over to tell you how hot you were, but I didn't wanna seem like a weirdo" He muttered the last bit, before awkwardly coughing.

"Really? Thanks. Suddenly I'm really glad I got this cab. And wow, you are just full of compliments. I should really return the favour. Hmm... Your looking especially hot right now, so much that if I were your girlfriend I'd be the luckiest girl alive" I say before looking out the window for the first time since he got in. I noticed that it was heavily raining outside and a red flashing sign up ahead was standing out. It read "Road works up ahead".

The driver grunted before talking to us, "Hate to break up your little flirt session back there, but I thought I should let you know I'm going to have to take a detour". We both nodded at him before turning back to an awkward silence.

"Thank you by the way. Defiantly boosted my ego. And for the record, if I did have a girlfriend, I'd want her to be just like you" He said before taking my dainty left hand in his slightly bigger right one. They seemed to fit so perfectly together and his hand was surprisingly soft. He had turned his head away from them as if he was pretending nothing had changed. I smiled at the hand embrace before turning my head away from them too.

After 3 minutes the taxi suddenly stopped, and we finally looked at each other. The driver started to swear under his breath before turning back to us. "The petrol has run out. Right now we're at least 50 miles away from the nearest gas station. My phone has no signal, and I'm not actually sure as to where we are. I'm going to go look for some help, but it may take awhile" And with that he removed his seatbelt before heading back down the path we came.

I released Dougie's hand to remove my seatbelt and he followed suit. "This is great. I'm stuck in a broken down taxi with a super hot guy, who right now I'm feeling very attracted too. What are we meant to do? It's going to be so boring" I said turning to him and pouting slightly.

"Well I have an idea about something to keep us busy" he said before exiting the car. He opened up the boot and made it so our chairs reclined backwards giving us more space and room. He then hopped back in the car before putting his arms around my slim waist and dragging me closer to him. My arms automatically went around his neck, making him give out the cheekiest smirk ever.

"So what did you have in mind, Mr Poynter?" I asked seducingly or what I hoped to sound seducingly. I was really starting to like Dougie; I just hoped he returned the feelings. He tilted his head towards me, and before I knew it our lips were crushed together in a mash of pure passion and lust. My hands went through his luscious locks whilst his hands travelled up under my t-shirt; his fingers gently stroking my back. I ran my fingers from his hair to his jackets, and grabbing them between my nimble fingers. I pushed them from his shoulders, and allowed him to shrug them off, chucking them down where his bag was. He pulled at the strings of my hoodie, wrenching it down my arms before launching it behind me. His hands landed on either side of my face kissing me so passionately I was nearly unable to breathe.

We pulled away so we could remove our t-shirts. He begins to kiss slowly down my neck, occasionally licking and kissing me fully on my already bruised lips. I couldn't help but moan and groan as he did so, my fingers brushing across his toned stomach, his muscles twitching when I did. Dougie pulled me up onto his lap so I was now straddling his waist. He moved away to speak.

"God your sooooo hot!"Was all he said before he reached over and pressed the lock button on the door which locked all the car doors.

"Thanks, not to bad yourself. Now where were we?" I asked before unbuttoning his jeans. He chuckled before undoing my bra. He gently glided the straps down my arms before removing it all together. He turns us around so I'm now lying flat on the chairs, my legs around his waist. He slowly kisses from my lips, down my jaw and neck and to the tops of my medium sized breasts. He takes a rosy pink nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the hardening nub. I groaned out sensually, my hands moving up and down his back. He pays attention to my other nipple before kissing down my stomach. He removes my shoes and places them neatly next to his own. I don't remember him taking them off. He unzips his jeans before shuffling them down his skinny legs.

He removes my own jeans before slowly removing my underwear. I sit up and kneel whilst pulling down his boxers at a slow pace. His erection springs forth and nearly hits me in the face. I stare at it in amazement, taking it in my hand. It was so soft and I move my hand up and down, causing Dougie to hiss out loud. I lick the velvety head before taking him in my mouth. He rests a hand on the back of my head, holding my hair gently. After a few minutes, I move away and look up at him. He pulls me up so we're both kneeling at the same height, our heads nearly hitting the top of the taxi. He gently places his hands on either side of my head, kissing me deeply and passionately. My hands run through his slightly sweaty hair.

He loops his arms around my waist, moving my legs around his own waist. Our bare skin touches and it feels so perfect and right. He lays me down on the leather seats, my hair sprawled out across the chair.

He kisses me softly, before entering me. I moan out in utmost pleasure, and I can even hear Dougie groan out too. He slowly moves in and out of me, holding my waist with his heated hands. I reach out and pull Dougie with me so our chests touch. I don't know why I did; I just wanted to feel close to him. Our foreheads touch and I looked deep into his eyes. Our bodies quickly become sweaty in the close heat and the taxi windows become fogged up like the famous titanic scene. We moan and groan before I feel a familiar knot form in my stomach. I look deep into Dougie's breath taking eyes before moaning his name over and over again. His face screws up and I knew he was about to blow. He moans out something I can't quite understand, before I feel him fill me with his seed.

He looked down at me through his fringe, which stuck to his forehead in little sections. He smiled before gently kissing me. He then kissed my forehead and hair. Removing himself for inside me, I feel empty without him and I instantly want to relive those last few minutes. Dougie moves to lie next to me, pulling me close to his right side. I kiss his cheek gently before snuggling into his neck, breathing in the scent that only belonged to him.

"Well... that sure past the time. God that was amazing" I said, lazily tracing circles on his chest.

"I couldn't agree more" He smirked as he said it, causing me to lightly slap him.

"What did you say when you... you know?" I asked, suddenly very interested.

"Erm I said... IloveyouApril" Dougie muttered quickly, and once again I was unable to determine what he said.

"What? Slow down Doug!"

"I said that I love you April" He looked away, his cheeks a deep crimson.

I placed my hand lightly on his left cheek, making him turn to face me. "I love you too" And suddenly I'm pulled into the most romantic kiss I will probably ever experience. After a few minutes of making out, we decide to get dressed as we begin to feel a little cold.

Dougie unlocks the car doors and pulls the seat back up. He reaches into his bag and pulls out his iPod. He hands me one earphone and puts the other one in his own ear. I snuggle up to him, seatbelts done up, whilst listening to his music.

Around an hour later, the taxi driver returns with a repair truck and drives us home. We stop out Dougie's house and we both go to pay him. The driver refuses to take the money after all the trouble caused. We say thank you over and over again and leave the cab, holding hands. Standing outside his house, I begin to feel slightly emotional knowing that we were probably never gonna be that close again. He obviously senses my feelings as he pulls me into a gentle embrace.

"I know what you're thinking. That now this taxi journeys over that I'm gonna leave you and never see you again. And you couldn't be more wrong. I love spending time with you April. You are beautiful, funny, kind and have the same interests as me. Your fiery when it comes to doing the deed. I am in love with you, and there's no way I'm letting that go. I'm glad that the taxi stopped there because without it, I wouldn't have found my future" Tears have descended down my face. No one has ever said anything so sweet to me before and I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. He kisses away my tears, before kissing me softly on the lips.

"You're my future too. I love you so much Doug. More than you'll ever know. I just have one question... Your place or mine?"

**A/N: Please Review and Favourite if you enjoyed it! I take all suggestions **


End file.
